


宅家带崽指南

by Elena159



Series: 宅家带崽指南/疫情期间AU向 [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Life in the COVID-19 time, M/M, stay at home
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 多cp宅家带崽反面/正面案例一个cp一篇，长度大概是睡前小段子非严格现实向，绝大部分cp非球员设，是否球员设将在文前注明
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: 宅家带崽指南/疫情期间AU向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796494
Kudos: 2





	1. CM篇：请注意均衡饮食，适度锻炼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章cp：CM，球员设，我日常用的CM迷你蒂总麻袋伊娃六口之家设定，麻袋伊娃龙凤胎  
> papi＝罗，papa＝梅

“蒂亚戈，紧急情况，紧急情况！” 

“怎么了迷你？”蒂亚戈拿着手机往后看了一眼，“papa要颠卷纸叫我给他拍下来，不过马特奥抱了一大摞卷纸也要跟着papa颠，现在可怜的卷纸们被踢了一地，估计够他们收拾一阵，总之你长话短说。” 

“真的很紧急，你说怎么才能阻止papi搞宅家放松活动？” 

“搞就搞吧，马特奥憋得都想拍窗户砸门了，伊娃也差不多吧？” 

“是差不多，所以papi打算搞个家庭活动，他和伊娃在阳台一起唱冰雪奇缘2那个主题曲！” 

特殊时期，作为家里最成熟的一个，迷你罗觉得自己有责任照顾好自己的家人。 

他们在马德拉岛自己家里隔离不出门，而梅西带着蒂亚戈和马特奥则在巴塞罗那的家里，疫情期间所有的交流都只能通过网络和通话进行，而事实表明，迷你依然是家里最忙的一个。 

最初是伊娃一天问三遍“我们为什么不能出海玩”，罗纳尔多耐心地安抚小女儿的情绪，并且建议把自家的游泳池当大海，推着扒着小游泳圈的伊娃在游泳池里“冲浪”。 

一边推一边督促迷你认真地在自家跑步机上跑步。 

然后是马特奥，抱着手机跟迷你唠唠叨叨了十分钟，主题是papa觉得在家隔离是增进亲子关系的绝好机会，于是每天在家亲自下厨给蒂亚戈和马特奥做饭，结果是两个孩子连吃了好几天烤肉，好腻啊。 

迷你罗，抱着papi给自己制定的严格营养餐菜谱，不想说话。 

但是弟弟的心情和身体健康也不能忽略，均衡营养非常重要，于是他让马特奥把蒂亚戈叫过来，又叮嘱了几句蒂亚戈可以旁敲侧击地和他们papa谈一谈，撒撒娇也成，健康食谱要是不够可以找papi要，罗纳尔多能给他们写三个月不重样的。 

“我早就说了，”蒂亚戈压低了声音，“papa说，他注意健康饮食了，每次烤的东西都是papi写的健康食谱上的，什么鸡胸肉紫甘蓝之类的。” 

到了蒂亚戈的吐槽便不只是蒂亚戈的，他也感同身受——两位足球巨星抢占儿子上网课的平板视频聊天聊得停不下来的时候，伊娃会窝在罗纳尔多怀里欢快地跟梅西说话，三个男孩子往往也会先凑过去汇报两句最近的身心状态，然后蒂亚戈会带着马特奥拼乐高，迷你罗在举哑铃。 

什么你问他们家难道缺能上网课的平板/手机/电脑吗？ 

迷你表示哑铃太沉听不清。 

“莱奥，你和孩子们还好吗？” 

“我们都挺好的，你怎么样，迷你和伊娃呢？” 

“我都好，不过我觉得孩子们关在家里时间长了会烦躁的。” 

“这倒是，蒂亚戈懂事一点，马特奥前几天还在家里活跃地不行，这几天也开始有点没事做了，没几天估计家里的乐高都得被他拆了重拼一遍了。” 

“我这里也差不多，迷你已经在按我定的健身计划认真锻炼了，我有信心利用这段时间把他的腹肌先练出来。伊娃还小，训练不能急也不能太早开始，她喜欢玩水我就先带她多泡泡池子适应适应。” 

“你可悠着点吧克里斯，迷你就是在梯队进球如麻他也还是个孩子，我们女儿才多大一点你是不是已经把她成年前的健身计划都准备好了。” 

“那当然，不过除了那么远的，我也有近一点的计划——莱奥，虽然现在我们不能见面，但我们晚上开着视频搞一个远程的家庭聚会吧。” 

“紧急情况！紧急情况！”接到蒂亚戈的电话的时候，迷你正在搬音响。“紧急情况”属于迷你和蒂亚戈的一个私下约定，只属于两人的秘密，两位父亲和弟弟妹妹都被排除在外。 

“怎么了？” 

“papa刚才说，papi那个家庭活动我们要视频连麦——我们要准时一起听papi唱into the unknown了！”


	2. 狮花篇：请合理安排隔离期间生活作息及工作计划

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp狮花，用了太太团系列的球员狮×巴萨官方ins运营花的设定

综合讨论区\特尔施特根×拉基蒂奇采访直播线

1L  
巴萨官方直播链接  
这就不用前瞻了吧23333  
EDIT：补充一下首发【？？？名单  
马克-安德雷·特尔施特根，你萨一门  
伊万·拉基蒂奇，你萨官方ins运营  
考虑实际估计是面对面访谈，所以可能还有两个女鹅一个baby儿砸客串

2L  
前排兜售狗粮  
PS 可见你区没球看都闲成什么样了，官方采访也搞个热线

3L  
标题连cp名的起好了×

4L（1L）  
-3L  
官方认证的，LZ只是个莫得感情的翻译【暗中观察.jpg

5L  
前排期待小狮王两口子的live chat

6L  
前排期待小狮王两口子的love chat

7L  
love chat总给人一种哪里不太对的感觉【偏题理解】

8L  
哪里都很对嘛【多重理解】

9L  
yooooooo～～～～～love chat

10L  
倒计时五分钟！刚做好的凉皮已就位！

11L  
倒计时四分钟！蛋糕已从电饭煲里拿出来！

12L  
倒计时三分钟！西语翻译已备好纸笔键盘！

13L  
倒计时两分钟！录屏设备已开启！

14L  
倒计时一分钟！咖啡已喝完做好熬夜准备！

15L  
来了来了love chat开始了

16L  
虽然听不懂他们说什么，但居然不是面对面？

17L  
？？？您二位别闹？？？

18L  
说不定伊万小哥哥回克罗地亚了……这个时候万一要被隔在两个地方可真没法回去……

19L 12L翻译君  
逐句翻译我拉了基友帮我校对，先讲一下大概意思  
开场两人先致敬了抗击疫情的医务工作者，以及对萨格勒布地震的关心  
然后问最近宅家感觉如何，狮砸说挺好的，伊万笑了，狮砸反问你觉得怎么样，伊万说是还好

20L  
这么看来还真是有可能恰好被隔在两地了？

21L  
也不一定，毕竟是个采访，可能就是隔俩屋？背景上能看出来吗？

22L  
-21L  
露出来的部分不多，没花纹没壁纸，亮度不是太一样

23L  
我好像听见了小女孩的声音？

24L  
对，伊万这边能听到，就是听不懂说什么

25L 翻译君  
接下来在说疫情期间他们已经囤好了生活物资，请大家放心

26L  
诶伊万这边镜头进来一个小姑娘，扒着他的膝盖努力往上跳太可爱了233333

27L  
狮砸这边也有一个小姑娘，应该是在一家吧？

28L翻译君  
伊万那边的小姑娘说的是：爸爸Ben哭了你快来看啊  
马克那边听不太清楚  
然后伊万道歉先去看看刚出生不久的儿砸了  
马克说自己也去看看，石锤了是在一起的2333333

29L  
照顾宝宝是很辛苦啦，直播暂停，伊万那边的小姑娘（应该是Althea？）还在伊万走了凑过来歪着小脑袋看了一眼镜头

30L  
是althea，太可爱了155555551不要骗我养女儿

31L  
欺骗大家的感情！在家都不在一起直播！

32L  
说不定是因为疫情期间以身作则号召大家保持距离！

33L  
居家隔离典范！

……

52L  
回来了回来了，直播继续

53L  
这次面对面了2333333应该是在小狮子之前在的那个房间，伊万那边的镜头孤零零地照着天花板

54L  
一个坐在床上一个坐在椅子上，非常规范的安全距离了目测镜头都拍不太全

55L翻译君  
伊万：”给大家讲讲你的在家健身生活吧。“  
马克：“挺好的，有和教练联系，有陪着家人——”（说到这儿看了一眼伊万）“——一起锻炼。”  
伊万：“还有跳绳。”  
马克：“说到跳绳，我点了你你都没回应呢。”  
伊万：“……下一个话题”  
马克：“那我们说说你还没回应我的挑战吧。”  
伊万：“你再说这个我就把你失败的视频剪一块全发上来。“  
马克：“失败了也总比没尝试好，你还是没跳绳。”

56L  
小狮王：十分记仇.jpg

57L  
（敲黑板）狮啊你俩不是一起在家吗，你把跳绳给他二话不说开始拍嘛×

58L  
-57L  
狮：自家的老婆自家疼，你们这些坏人！！！

59L  
-57L  
亲，这边的建议是不要得罪自家的专业摄影师哦，下回官方ins充满欠费照狮你可没地儿哭哦

60L  
实不相瞒，我支持小哥哥把跳绳失败的视频发出来

61L  
-60L  
狮：你这样很容易失去我的我跟你说

62L  
李涛，伊万至今不肯跳绳是不是因为掌握了小狮子跳绳失败的视频若干担心会被挟私报复xd

63L  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈插播一条，一个小妹妹进来递了个跳绳

64L  
是他俩的二女儿Adara，二话不说把跳绳塞到伊万手上然后扭头就跑233333

65L翻译君  
这段一定要早点放上来给大家吸  
（画外音）“tata”  
（两人同时扭头，Adara抓着一个跳绳缓缓挪进镜头里）马克：怎么了Adara？/伊万：Adara？  
（Adara把跳绳塞给伊万）  
（伊万没反应过来，Adara撩起小裙子蹬蹬蹬地跑出了镜头）  
（马克哈哈哈大笑）

66L  
放张截屏  
伊万一脸“我看你是网课作业太少了”

67L  
-66L  
Adara：年纪小没有网课，深藏功与名

68L  
Adara多大啊？

69L  
-68L  
16年底还是17年初出生的来着，Althea和Adara是双胞胎，应该还都是幼儿园的年纪吧23333

70L翻译君  
马克：“你看女儿都想和你跳绳了？”  
伊万：“……今天家庭活动的时候再说，下一个话题。”

71L  
家庭活动！  
我有些不好的联想

72L  
-71L  
扔去污粉.jpg

73L  
-71L  
人家好像是在讲隔离在家的作息吧，细节等翻译君

74L  
听起来隔离期间的作息真的好规律，按时起床，一起做早餐，一起陪女鹅们看书或者玩或者烘焙，下午女鹅们陪他们健身

75L  
-74L  
一觉睡到中午的咸鱼流下了羞愧的泪水

76L  
-74L  
在家打着学习旗号摸鱼的咸鱼流下了难过的泪水

77L  
-74L  
Ben呢？  
Ben呢？？  
Ben呢？？？

78L  
Ben：明明是五个人的电影，我却只能在摇篮里看你们游戏

79L  
-78L  
乖，不要急着从摇篮里爬出来

80L  
不是没说晚上吗！  
Ben：晚上我独得恩宠

81L  
板鸭现在也是晚上吧【看着还在love chat打情骂俏的两只

82L  
-81L  
真相了

83L  
不要欺负baby，人家都气哭惹

84L翻译君  
作息的部分74L讲的差不多我就先跳过这部分了，大家带字幕的回放见~  
之后的话题有点严肃了，两人聊到了怎么告诉孩子们应当在家隔离，以及球星在疫情期间对于社会的责任问题，保护好自己，保护好家庭，实际上就是在为社会做贡献

85L  
其实像这样有计划的居家隔离，就是最好的范例了

86L  
没错，不仅是不出门，还能鼓励大家在家也过自律的生活

87L  
-86L  
咸鱼再次落泪……

88L  
-86L  
咸鱼自律靠开学……

89L翻译君  
差不多收尾了，再次致敬与疫情搏斗的医务人员  
然后说好了可以停了和女儿烤香蕉蛋糕去了

90L  
翻译辛苦笔芯

91L  
hello？？？伊万那边的直播还开着呢23333

92L  
……还没关，您二位真的忘了吗😂

93L  
想起来了，小狮子去关了

关掉了直播后特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇走出书房，并在门口捕捉到了刚偷听完奋力推走婴儿车的两只小金毛。特尔施特根一手捞起一个，“你们是不是没好好看着弟弟就在这儿偷听了？”  
“我们有看着Ben！”Adara挥着小拳头抗议，推着婴儿车的拉基蒂奇在特尔施特根后腰上轻锤了一下。  
“好了我错了，”特尔施特根在两个女儿的额头上亲了一下，“我们去烤蛋糕吧。”  
“我们什么时候可以去外面玩啊？”Althea抓着特尔施特根的衣领，“我好久没有见到朋友们了。”  
“如果你们想的话，可以在Skype上见面。”拉基蒂奇牵了牵Althea的小手，“外面的‘虫子’会被消灭的，到那时候我们抱着Ben一起去踏青，好吗？”  
两个小姑娘在特尔施特根的手臂上用力点点头，Althea又看向了特尔施特根，“可那时候爸爸就能去踢球了吧？爸爸还能陪我们去踏青吗？”  
“我保证。”特尔施特根向女儿们许诺。


End file.
